


The Trouble with Fitness

by MindNoise



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's locked in the gym. </p><p>*not claiming this happened when he was locked in the gym, but it's a nice thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Fitness

Tommy nods his head to the beat flowing from his ipod to his ears as he dumps his sweaty workout clothes into a duffle bag. He didn’t want to come to the gym tonight, especially alone. Well does he ever want to come to the gym? Eh. He doesn’t loathe working out, but he’s not in love with it either. It’s much easier to get to the gym when you have a friend waiting on you, though. Accountability and all that. But his workout buddy had to bail tonight, and after an hour of arguing with himself, Tommy decided to just come up here and get it the fuck over with.  He spent thirty minutes on weights, twenty minutes on cardio. Cardio is the worst. Boring shit, running in place or jumping around, gasping for air, sweating like crazy, all of it nonsense on purpose…. boring. At least with weights you can feel you’re doing something and your body’s changing. That’s cool. He can see definition in his muscles more and more each visit, which is encouraging. He’s worked hard lately to get fit, stay healthy.

He mentally pats himself on the back, closes the locker, and makes his way out of the locker room. The gym is dark and Tommy stops, looking around. The weight room is dark, the track room is dark, and the only lighting is from small spotlights over the front desk. Where the hell is everyone? He turns in a circle, not quite believing what he’s seeing, but no, there is still no one in sight. He turns off his ipod and pulls the plugs out of his ears.

“Anybody here?” he calls.

No answer. He shrugs, and makes his way to the glass doors. He pushes on one and finds it locked. Frowning, he pulls on the door. Still locked. He makes his way to each door, pushing and pulling, just in case he’s suddenly mistaken on how these doors operate. He steps back and drops his duffle bag.

“Son of a bitch,” he says to the doors. “You’ve got to be kidding.”

He can’t really be locked in. That’s absurd. That shit happens in the movies, not real life. He tries a door again.

“I don’t fucking believe it!” he shouts. He looks around. “Is anybody here?”

He stomps behind the front desk to the door marked “OFFICE” and finds it, too, is locked. He pounds on the door, already knowing there’s no one in there. Do these people not fucking check locker rooms before they close and go on their merry fucking way? Tommy stomps back to the front doors, glaring at them. How the hell does he get out? He doesn’t want to spend the night in here.

“I better get a huge fucking discount on next month’s dues,” he shouts.

He pulls at his hair, frustrated, then takes a deep breath. He has to get out of here. He pulls out his phone and dials.

“Hey,” Adam croons.

God he loves it when Adam does that, turns him on with just one simple word, but his frustration is in control right now.

“I’m fucking locked in,” Tommy shouts.

“Excuse me?” Adam asks, confused.

“I am locked in,” he repeats. “I can’t get the fuck out.”

“You’re locked in where?” Adam asks.

Why is Adam calm? Doesn’t he understand how trapped Tommy’s feeling right now?

“The gym,” Tommy snaps. “I’m locked in the gym.”

“Sorry, you’re locked in the gym?” Adam states.

“Yes!” Tommy shouts.

“Okay, calm down,” Adam replies. “How did you get locked in?”

“Obviously everybody went home,” Tommy answers. “And locked the doors behind them. I’m still here.”

“Well….” Adam starts. “Where were you when they left?”

“Locker room,” he answers shortly.

“Okay, so you’re in the locker room, they don’t realize it, leave, and you’re stuck,” Adam summarizes.

Tommy nods. “Thanks for the recap.”

Adam chuckles.

“Why?” Tommy asks with complete annoyance. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because this would happen to you,” Adam replies.

“What the fuck,” Tommy states.

“So what were you doing in the locker room?” Adam asks, his voice taking on that croon again.

“Huh?” Tommy replies. Adam has switched gears and Tommy’s not expecting it.

“What were you doing in the locker room?” he asks again.

Tommy’s silent for a second. “Getting dressed?”

Adam hums. “Were you sweaty?”

“What?” Tommy balks. “Is this the time, Lambert?”

Adam laughs. “It’s always the time when it’s you and me, baby.”

This is true. Tommy nods his agreement.

“So what are you wearing now?” Adam asks. “You must’ve changed clothes if you were sweaty.”

“I’m wandering around here stark naked,” Tommy smarts.

“Play along, Tommy Joe,” Adam demands, and Tommy can hear him smiling.

Tommy sighs. “Just shorts and a t-shirt. Nothing special.”

“Ah, well then tell me about the work out,” Adam says.

Tommy shrugs. What’s sexy about that?

“Well, it was….I don’t know, it was…” he stumbles over the words. “Fine?”

“Where are you right now?” Adam asks.

“The lobby,” Tommy answers.

“Go back to the locker room,” Adam tells him.

Tommy starts walking to the locker room. He does it without question. There are a lot of things he does for Adam without question. Maybe that’s unhealthy but he doesn’t care.

“I’m in the locker room,” he announces as the door closes behind him. It smells like soap and not moldy socks at least.

“Sit,” Adam commands. “Not on a bench. Sit against a wall, lean back against it.”

Tommy does as he’s told.

“Close your eyes,” Adam says. “Relax.”

Tommy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He releases it slowly, waiting for Adam’s voice to fill him.

“Now, tell me about the workout,” Adam says.

“I don’t know, it was okay,” he feels frustration climbing again. What’s he supposed to say about it?

“Stay calm,” Adam tells him, keeping his tone level and soft. “You know, I like it when you work out.”

“You do?” Tommy asks, and Adam hums. “Why?”

“I love that tiny body getting taut and sweaty,” Adam admits. “Muscles pulling and stretching to lift a heavy weight. Sweat beads up, then rolls down in little rivers. I always imagine licking each trail it makes.”

Tommy feels his groin flare and his cock twitch as he imagines Adam’s tongue tracing him.

“It would take a while to get to every drop, every little path,” Adam continues. “But I would do it just to suck you all in.”

Tommy’s breath hitches and he feels himself starting to sweat now.

“I like watching you move,” Adam goes on. “The definition in your muscles, the way they flex, it’s so beautiful.”

Tommy palms his cock, which is hot and trying to stand up now. He swallows thickly. Damn Adam’s voice.

Adam chuckles on the other end of the line. “Do it, baby. I am.”

Tommy shudders. Fuck, Adam’s jerking off? He doesn’t need to be told twice. Tommy slips his shorts down around his hips. Thank god for elastic!

“And when you’re in the shower,” Adam continues, his voice dropping lower. “All that water falling over you, the soap clinging to your skin, making it slick and shiny.”

Tommy’s head drops back against the wall behind him as he strokes. He lets out a groan and Adam answers back with one of his own.

“Steam rising from the water, from you,” Adam says. “It makes the room hot and damp.”

Tommy pulls faster, electric pulses shooting out from his cock through his spine and into his brain.

“And when I come up behind you,” Adam’s voice catches. “You’re so warm, every inch of you so wet, it’s so easy to slide in.”

Tommy hums, completely focused on Adam’s voice, Adam’s image, Adam behind him.

“You’re so tight, your muscles so solid,” Adam whines.

Tommy can’t form words, he just groans loudly.

“Every part of you is so hard and tight against me,” Adam gasps.

He’s stroking fast and hard, completely focused on Adam’s voice and the release that’s about to rush through him.

“Squeeze, baby,” Adam tells him.

Tommy squeezes his cock. It aches and it throbs and it’s delicious. He hears Adam’s voice shuddering on the line, and it makes Tommy squirm.

“You spread and contract,” Adam says brokenly. “Just for me.”

“Adam,” Tommy gasps.

“You come just for me,” Adam gasps, and Tommy knows he’s coming.

The sound, the image, the knowing tip him over and he’s coming forcefully with a deep groan. When his breathing settles he opens his eyes, his muscles relaxing, sagging actually. He’s very tired now.

“Feel better?” Adam asks. That bitch is smiling again, Tommy can hear it in his voice.

“Yeah,” he admits.

He looks at the floor, the mess in front of him. He can’t believe he did that. He’s going to have to clean that up before he leaves.

“We still haven’t solved the dilemma of how I’m getting out of here,” he points out.

“Call the cops,” Adam suggests. “They’ll get you out.”

“You could’ve mentioned that earlier,” Tommy says.  
“And miss all this?” Adam says slyly. “Not a chance, baby.”

Tommy smiles, then laughs. He does feel calmer.

“So do I get the real thing when I get home?” Tommy asks.

“Always,” Adam answers.

He stands up, leaning against the wall as his head swims. Then something occurs to him that sobers him instantly.

“Oh shit,” he states.

“What?”

“Fuck,” Tommy says. “What if they’ve got cameras in here?” 

Adam has nothing to say, and Tommy hopes like hell there are no security cameras in the locker room. 


End file.
